Batman
The Batman is Gotham City's protector. Powers, abilities, and equipmentedit In addition to the training he receives from Bruce, Terry appears at least to be an able street fighter. In the pilot episode "Rebirth", he is able to fend off a number of Jokerz without aid, and appears to be a member of his high school's wrestling team. Under Bruce's tutelage, Terry has honed his body to at least Olympic levels. As expected of Batman, he engages in regular, rigorous training to minimize his reliance on the Batsuit. Terry has engaged in combat outside of the Batsuit in various instances. His training has granted him exceptional reflexes, enabling him to evade gunfire and make impressive leaping attempts whether in or out of the Batsuit. In one instance, without the suit's aid, Terry survives a fall from several stories high by bouncing off a pillar that is about to crush him and lands on his feet. Terry even defeats his suit in single combat when it is controlled by the computerized consciousness of a deceased business mogul, armed only with the equipment in Bruce's vintage utility belt. Fifteen years after the last episode of Batman Beyond, as Terry reaches his thirties, he is able to get through Amanda Waller's security systems and overpower her guards without the aid of his suit, suggesting that his skills are rivaling his mentor's when he was in his prime. In "Epilogue", Waller comments that Terry has inherited several of Bruce's qualities. He possesses a high intellect, though Waller notes that Bruce is the brighter of the pair. In the episode itself Terry is shown to have inherited Bruce's physical stature and build, although in the series Terry is much leaner than Bruce was as Batman. Although he tends to rely on Bruce for the intellectual details when in the field, Terry has been trained by Bruce as a detective, allowing him to perform such feats as tracking down Shriek or determining a connection between Joker and Tim Drake when Bruce was incapacitated. Despite his detective training, Terry's ambition is to be a physician, and, under Bruce, he learns to create cures, remedies and antidotes. As a student, his main interests are in health or medical sciences and history; however, his job as Batman and less-than-stellar study habits have caused problems with his grades, as seen in "The Eggbaby" where he needed to get a good grade on a Family Studies to pass the class. As Batman, Terry emulates Bruce's deep, harsh tone. He does this of his own accord, to separate the entities of Terry and Batman (Terry can be heard using his "Batman voice" outside of the Batsuit in the episodes "Shriek" and "Future Shock"). Actor Will Friedle stated that, in his opinion, the reason Terry takes on a Batman voice is not just to strike terror into the hearts of criminals, but also to disguise the fact that he is an adolescent. Terry is also capable of using a rather convincing Brooklyn accent when undercover ("Shriek," "Ace in the Hole"). Terry has also demonstrated considerable skill in handling a flight-capable Batmobile. Batman's Batsuit Terry's Batsuit. The Batsuit worn by Terry is the last incarnation created by Bruce before his retirement. Though the technology in the suit is 20 years old, it is still considered cutting edge. In addition, after Terry becomes Batman, it is implied that the suit is updated numerous times, and after it is destroyed, he and Wayne are seen modifying it and rebuilding it. This version of the suit has a mask which completely covers the face, the only opening being the mouth. Lenses in the eyes transmit visual data to the wearer, allow for various scanning abilities, and allow Wayne to monitor Terry's activities from the Batcave, seeing and hearing what he sees and hears and advising him. The cape has been eliminated, being replaced by retractable glider wings under the arms. Thrusters built into the boots allow Batman to fly in the absence of wind. For long-range flight, Terry has access to a flight-capable Batmobile. The circuitry in the suit can be paralyzed from the Batcave, in case the suit is stolen. The Batsuit conforms to the size and physique of its wearer, being able to fit both the physically imposing Bruce and the much-slimmer Terry. The form-fitting material provides almost no reduction in flexibility, while muscular enhancement technology enhances the wearer's strength by a factor of ten, and also grants the wearer agility. The material in the suit is resistant to massive concussive forces (in particular, it was able to take blows from Superman), fire, lasers, electric shocks, water pressure, wind force, bullets, and even low levels of radiation. After an episode where Terry nearly drowns, a built-in rebreather is added to allow the user to remain underwater for long periods or breathe in other inhospitable areas. The suit possesses a two-way audio and visual link with the Batcave computer, allowing Terry to keep in contact with Bruce for superior tactical planning. The same applies to the Batmobile, which will automatically fly to the user's location when summoned. Directional microphones in the fingertips allow the user to hear and record audio through walls or at a distance. The suit's lenses can scan a number of frequencies in the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing night vision among other things. However, as the suit's visual capabilities are entirely electronic, the user is effectively rendered blind if they are disrupted. The suit has several defensive capabilities. A device on the belt can electrically charge the suit to repel close attackers, added after Terry's encounters with the shapeshifting supervillain Inque; this same feature can be limited to just the hands, turning the defensive technology into an offensive one if need be. The suit also possesses a cloaking device that can render Terry invisible to the naked eye, a feature also present on the Batmobile. It cannot, however, filter ultraviolet light. Pads on the feet can be magnetically charged, allowing the user to cling to metal surfaces even when upside-down. The suit's offensive capabilities are also significant. It carries a large number of dispensable Batarangs which, when inactive, are compact enough to be invisible to the naked eye. These Batarangs come with a range of auxiliary functions, such as producing electric shocks or explosions. However, there is a limit to the amount of Batarangs the Batsuit can dispense; Batman has run out on at least one occasion. In addition, the Batsuit has discs that can be fired from the tops of the hands, grappling guns in the forearms, and launchable tracers. The belt on the Batsuit carries flashbang grenades, smoke pellets, Flexicuffs, and a buzz saw on the buckle. Retractable claws on the fingers can be used to slice objects and grip solid surfaces. Finally, the Batsuit possesses a number of other devices to aid in detective work. The right index finger possesses a retractable decoding device for electronic locks, and the fingers can analyze most substances they are dipped into. Other, less-used devices, such as frequency scanners, also make appearance. History References Category:Batman Beyond Category:Will Friedle Category:Characters By Will Friedle